Pokemon Generations High
by boombox997
Summary: WELCOME TO THE WORLD'S GREATEST SCHOOL! POKEMON GENERATIONS HIGH-SCHOOL! SO COME DOWN TO KANTO AND ATTEND THE GREATEST SCHOOL! - Man I suck at summaries like these well this is my second story but first Well this contains a lot of shippings (mostly my favorites) and has both my OCs and needed OCs so just put your OC's summary in the review if you want an OC in this Fic
1. Ugh School

**Boom: Hello readers it's me Boom and here is my second story! Yup second story oh and sorry about not updating long. I was kind of on hiatus, but I'm back! So before I contin-**

**BANG BANG BANG!**

**Boom: What the hell was that!?**

**(door topples over)**

**Red: Yo!**

**Boom: Wait red you exist!**

**Red: Yeah ever since you out me in this Fanfic.**

**Boom: I did? When did I….. wait, wait yup it's coming back to me. Guys, today will be the first chapter of my new fanfic called "Pokémon Generations High." This fanfic is inspired by the first day of school, which I had a few days ago.**

**Red: Yup and I will be doing the disclaimer!**

**Boom: You will?**

**Red: yeah, since I know you're going to ask me anyway. Well any way, Boombox997 does not own Pokémon (Which he wishes He did) only the story and the OCs (Original Characters).**

**Boom: Yup and remember to RnR!**

* * *

_3__rd__ person view_

As the sun gleamed through the window of a small school dorm room, the scent of bacon and eggs was filling the room waking up a certain light-brown haired boy by the age of fourteen or fifteen. The boy slowly opened his eyes sleepily and sat up as he scanned the room with his sleepy eyes until he saw someone through his opened room door. A dark haired boy dressed in his school uniform that had dark brown trimmings at the edges on the sleeve was cooking for what seems to be four people. He sat up and walked to through room door and greeted his fellow dorm mate.

"Morning, Diamond," The boy who had just waked up named Black said. Diamond looked up from his cooking and turned to Black with his laid back and kind eyes, "Oh good morning Black."

Black nodded and looked at the food Diamond was cooking and asked, "So what ya cooking?" Diamond looked backed at the stilled cooking food and smiled, " Well I'm making chicken Ramen for breakfast and I just finished making beef curry for Pearl, Wally, Little Miss, and of course you!" Black looked at the bowl of Ramen and looked back at Diamond with a confused face, "Um, Diamond who's Little Miss?" Diamond looked backed at Black and quickly remembered that he didn't know who Little Miss was, "Oh Little Miss is the most beautiful and smartest girl I know, Platinum." Diamond said with what looked liked a love stricken type of face.

Black looked at him and laughed a bit when he heard that. He knew that Diamond liked her and would do anything for her from cleaning her clothes to washing her dishes no matter what , that's how much he liked her.

The door that was in the living room that leads outside opened and revealed Pearl in his school uniform as well as a light green-haired boy who oddly looked like N in his school uniform.

Black looked at them and noticed that he just woke up the latest out the three boys that stayed in the dorm. Black's eyes widen and he started to panic, he then looked around the room looking for a clock until one of them spoke up. "Don't worry Black you didn't over sleep," Pearl said heading towards the couch making Black sigh in relief.

"But hurry up and eat if you don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting at the girl's dorm," Diamond said with an out of character voice and evil smirk.

"WHITE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Black snapped at Diamond with his face heating up and turning slightly red, "SHE IS JUST A FRIEND! HELL, SHE'S MY BOSS!"

Pearl just smirked while plopping onto the couch, "Whatever just go and eat your breakfast."

Black glared at him but quickly shifted his eyes to the light green-haired boy who just grinned and looked out the window next his chair, "Hey Pearl who's that?" Black whispered to Pearl not wanting to be rude to the boy who looked like N. Pearl turned and looked at the boy.

"Oh that guy he's our senior, He came from Hoenn." Pearl said looking back at Black, "his name's Wally."

Black Looked at his senior and was about to say hello but a growl came from his stomach. Black just looked at his stomach, turned to Diamond and asked for a bowl of Ramen.

* * *

_**Black's POV (setting: On the road to girl's dorm)**_

Okay, the only thing I don't like about Kanto's schools are their uniforms. The uniforms are always itchy, at times baggy and even extremely loose. Man! I need my skinny jeans! Well they're not really skinny jeans more like tight fit but I call them skinny jeans.

Well sorry for the rant but I just had to get it out of my system, so right now I'm waking down the sidewalk toward the girl's dorm to pick up Whi- I mean Prez for school. Oh and just to tell ya, I call White, Prez because I just can't say her name so many times or I'll start thinking about all the time….. I'm also in love with her….. WAIT, NO I DO NOT LOVE PREZ! YUP I DO NOT LOVE HER, I LIKE HER AS A FRIEND, YUP A FRIEND AND THAT'S IT A FRIEND!

Wow I guess I rant so much about me not loving Prez that I'm in front of the girl's dorm already. I look at my xtransceiver and saw that it was 6:15. So I went to a nearby bench to wait for Prez and sat there waiting and what seemed like forever I decided to look up at the morning sky, making me instantly fall asleep.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I thought I was waking up but it turned out that I'm at the bottom of a hill with a tree at the top. I looked around until I saw a girl at the top of the hill with a white dress with black trimmings. The sight of the girl strangely made me grin and walk towards. When I started walking towards the girl I found out that I was not controlling my body but didn't really care. As I got to the top the girl turned to me, it was Prez…. She looked beautiful. She walked towards me and put her arms around my neck as I put my hands around her waist. As we looked at each other we started moving our heads towards each other until our lips met….

* * *

My eyes snapped open and saw a certain blue eyes and a sweet voice saying, "Let me guess five more minutes?"


	2. To school!

**Boom: Hey guys Boom here and guess what I got Pokemon Y! And the 2****nd**** chapters out too! Oh and the reason this chapter came out so late is because of school and of course Pokémon Y and all the f*cking breeding I've been doing. Well anyway….. say hi Red!**

**Red: Sup!**

**Boom: Hey Red, can you do the disclaimer again?**

**Red: Sure, Boombox997 does not own pokemon or the characters, only a few OCs.**

**Boom: thanks Red and thanks everyone (especially Victory, candygirl, and Maria) who entered your OCs so that's practically it so have fun with the chapter!**

_**Black's pov (setting: On the bench where we last left off).**_

* * *

As I was looking deep into her beautiful blue eyes I can feel my cheeks heat up, my heart start pumping faster and faster. The distance between Prez's face and mine was so close that I could feel her breathing blowing onto my forehead. I quickly snapped my head up (good thing Prez's head moved out of the way) and fell off the bench.

"Well apparently some one's _now_ awake." White said while giggling. I looked at her noticing that she was in a school uniform with brown trimming at the edges of the uniform and a short brown skirt that made me blush even harder.

"M-morning, prez" I said stuttering still on the ground trying to avert my eyes from the cute uniformed dressed Prez. Prez walked over to me and offered a hand which I accepted. As I got to my feet White gave me the most beautiful smile which made my face burn up even more.

"So Mr. Five more minutes, ready to go?" White said to me in a mocking tone.

"Yeah I am Ms. Prez," I said back at her with a mocking tone as well making the red disappear.

With a kind smile she nodded and took my hand into hers and pulled me North, towards the direction of the school.

_**Black's pov (On the main street towards the school).**_

* * *

The street towards the school was decorated in elaborate decorations of flowers and a certain Pokémon that I believe is called Butterfree. Well what's expected from Saffron City, the largest city in Kanto, during spring.

As I looked around, while following Prez, I saw tiny birds that look like pidoves back home but aren't the same color scheme as them. Their color was beige and yellowish feather at the top of their heads.

I also saw other Pokémon like a little orange lizard with its tail on fire sitting next it's trainer and a large yellow sheep helping someone carry their groceries. I was still looking around at all the Pokémon I never seen before until I bump into Prez who apparently looking through a window which displayed delicious looking rolls which I was believed were called Sushi rolls.

I glanced at White who was having a hungry look on her face. I just grinned a bit and slipped into the shop and pulled out my wallet.

I walked back outside seeing Prez still looking through the window until I pulled out the container that held the sushi.

"Here, I can tell you didn't eat breakfast with that starving look on your face," I said giving her a kind and gentle smile.

Prez looked at me with a surprised look (with hint of blush) but smiled back at me as she took the container and began walking.

_**Black's POV (nearing the**_** school).**

* * *

As we were walking down the road nearing the school, Prez was in an intense glare with the last sushi.

"Hey aren't you going to eat that?" I asked pointing at the sushi.

"Oh, no I'm not." She said "Do you want it?"

I looked the roll and nodded in reply. "Okay say ahh," she said moving the sushi towards my mouth. In response I leaned in and opened my mouth feeling the roll drop into my mouth.

I chewed and chewed until I had to swallow. Prez looked at me and smiled, "So how does it taste?"

"It's pretty good," I said with a small smile and blush. "Come on let's go."

But before we continued walking we heard a squeal behind us and a tapping of shoes behind us.

Prez and I turned around until I saw a blond haired girl and a raven haired boy lagging behind her.

"Whiiiiiiiite!" Bianca said throwing her arms around the girl next to me.

"H-hey Bianca, what's up?" Prez said trying to pry off her friend who was strangling her with a massive bear hug (which made me laugh a bit).

"Belly (wheeze) could (cough) you at least tell me (cough) when you want to run (wheeze) off somewhere that would make me WORRY ABOUT YOU!" Cheren said catching up to us putting his hands on his knees.

Bianca turned to the wheezing boy and turned her face from a happy face into a concern face helping Cheren from dying of asthma. "Cherry, I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself run up and give one of my best friends a bear hug."

As we looked at the two we were trying to understand why they were calling each other puppy names. There was an awkward silence until I _had_ to break the silence.

"Uh, one question why are you calling each other puppy names?" asking with a confused face.

After Cheren recollected himself he turned to me answering my question with him blushing, "Well to shorten a 24 hour long story, (breathes deeply) Bianca and I are-"

"DATING!" Bianca screamed hugging Cheren's neck and cutting him off completely and shocking him for a moment.

Prez and I were in shock for the same amount of time as Cheren was, returning the setting back into an awkward silence again.

"WHAT!?" Prez and I screamed in unison breaking the silence once again.

Cheren as well recovered from the shock and fixed up his school uniform slightly and nodded saying, "Yes, Bianca and I are dating and before you ask, 'how' we SHOULD GET TO SCHOOL, BECAUSE MORNING CEREMONY IS ABOUT TO START!"

Snapping out of my trance I look at my watch and see that Cheren was RIGHT! IT WAS 7:10!

"SHHHIIIIIIIIITTTT!" I screamed running towards the direction of the school.


End file.
